Minister
A Minister is a government leader capable of filling one of the ten ministerial positions within the government. Ministers of the current and other governments may be viewed under the Diplomacy Tab in the game. Ministers are individuals, usually historical, and are specific per country. Each minister can only fulfill certain roles, and has a trait that indicates his impact upon the country he serves. Ministers have an ideology which helps determine which ministers are placed in power when the government changes, as well as affecting their loyalty to certain governments. Most ministers have a net positive effect on the country, though each in a different area. A few have a net negative effect. As well as serving ministers, there will be alternatives available for a player to choose from for most posts. Ministerial posts There are ten ministerial posts to be filled in each government: # The Head of State is the most prominent and usually most powerful member of the government. Often a king or dictator in autocratic governments, or the elected head of state in democracies, traits can vary widely and effect the country significantly. The player may not change the Head of State directly, but instead, changes occur as a result of coups, elections, or changes in government type. # The Head of Government is the administrator of the government and is often the right-hand man of the Head of State. In certain governments he holds more power than others. Heads of Government come from all walks and therefore may affect their country in all manner of ways. Like the Head of State, he only changes under certain conditions. # The Foreign Minister is the person in charge of the country's diplomatic relations. His traits will affect the costs of various political operations, reflecting his personality. # The Minister of Armament is the person in charge of keeping the country's economy and industry going, and in particular for developing the military-industrial complex. Some may boost industrial production in general while others provide a boost to particular areas of production and research. # The Minister of Security is the person in charge of law and order as well as counter-espionage within the country. He usually has an impact on the country's productivity and especially upon the use of occupied territory. # The Minister of Intelligence runs the country's intelligence services. Depending on the person's specialty, the country will gain bonuses to covert activities, production, research, or battlefield intelligence. # The Chief of Staff is the overall chief of the country's military forces and general staff. His personality will affect military units of all services. # The Chief of the Army is the commander of the country's land forces most will focus on a group of unit types, offering them bonuses in combat and for production. # The Chief of the Navy is the commander of the country's naval forces and like the army's commander specializes in certain types of units. # The Chief of the Air Force is like the above army and navy commanders, but for the air forces of the country. All but the first two positions can be changed at will by the country's player, provided alternate ministers are available to fill the post. Doing so creates a small (1-2%) increase in dissent, so it is usually not wise to change them wily-nilly. However, especially in countries where the starting cabinet is rather poor, it is important to promote good ministers that fit with the country's strategy, despite the instability it causes temporarily. Head of State 'Power-Hungry Demagogue' The Power-Hungry Demagogue is an angry vengeful man full of hatred. However he possesses a demonic charisma that enchants the frustrated masses. He has but one real purpose and that is to control and shape the world into one of his liking. * Wartime Belligerence +0.2 per month * Peacetime Belligerence -0.5 per month * Alliance chance with Dictatorships +20% 'Barking Buffoon' The Barking Buffoon is a great political dramatic actor. People see him as a strong and competent leader who will save the nation and restore it to its historical greatness. But behind his mask of bombastic rhetoric hides a weak-minded, vain simpleton. Those who really know him, know he is an incompetent man. * Organisation regain -5% * Peacetime Belligerence -0.4 per month * Alliance chance with Democracies +30% 'Stern Imperialist' The Stern Imperialist is a staunch nationalist. He is neither charming nor an administrative genius. However he has one big asset, namely his fanatical determination to improve his nation's status. He will use any means to achieve that goal, be it political or military. * Consumer goods need -5% * Unit build costs -10% * Dissent growth rate +20% 'Ruthless Powermonger' The Ruthless Powermonger treats his country and his people as personal possessions. He is completely unscrupulous and he will let nothing stand between him and his goals. Sometimes he can develop a streak of paranoia which will endanger friend and foe alike. * Infantry construction bonus -25% * Militia construction bonus -25% * Money production -25% * Chance to coup us -80% * Unit Organisation -10% 'Autocratic Charmer' The Autocratic Charmer uses his charisma and ruthlessness to stay in power. He charms friend and foe alike and is an excellent negotiator. However, day-to-day governing is not his style and corruption flourishes under his rule. * Consumer goods need -5% * IC -10% * Dissent growth rate -10% 'Resigned Generalissimo' The Resigned Generalissimo came to power to save his country from the ruin of anarchy and popular sentiment. He is tired of political bickering and tries to run the country as he used to command his regiment. Still, he is a competent and decisive man. * Supplies +10% * Dissent growth rate +10% * Money production -10% * Transport Capacity +15% 'Benevolent Gentleman' The Benevolent Gentleman is charismatic and a master at winning elections. However, he lacks the character to be truly successful at the nation's helm. When things get rough, he merely smiles and waits out the winds of political opinion. * Consumer goods need -5% * Dissent growth rate -10% * Belligerence required for declaration of war +20% 'Weary Stiffneck' The Weary Stiff-Neck is not the right man for this job. He tries to compensate for this with an aristocractic manner and stiff-necked acting. When it comes to politics he is weary and indecisive, always fearing that his lack of talent will show through his façade. * Organisation regain +5% * Diplomatic costs +10% 'Insignificant Layman' The Insignificant Layman lacks any kind of ambition or political interest. The only reason people do not move against him is that he is fairly harmless and there is no better replacement. * Dissent growth rate +5% * Money production +5% 'Die-hard Reformer' The Die-Hard Reformer wants to promote his political values and preferred system of government to other countries. He is willing to intervene politically and military to achieve his goals. * Consumer goods need -10% * Belligerence needed for declaration of war -15% * Money Production -25% 'Pig-headed Isolationist' The Pig-Headed Isolationist is determined to keep his country out of war, and the mess of international politics. He might like or dislike international cooperation, but it is always national autonomy that is his goal. * Belligerence required for declaration of war +30% * Money production +25% 'Popular Figurehead' The Popular Figurehead has little power due to the system of government in his country. But due to his popularity, any firm statement of his will have to be taken into consideration by those who have power in the country. * Consumer goods need +10% * Dissent growth rate -50% Head of Government 'Silent Workhorse' The Silent Workhorse compensates for his lack of charisma with hard work and competence. He rarely takes pride of place, instead letting the Head of State shine in the sun while he gets the job done. * IC +5% * Diplomacy costs +20% 'Naive Optimist' The Naive Optimist is a competent administrator and politician. However, he often succumbs to wishful thinking and fails to grasp the traps which have been laid for him. * Consumer goods need -10% * Belligerence required for declaration of war +10% 'Flamboyant Tough Guy' The Flamboyant Tough Guy is a natural leader and a real fighter. He will try to avoid conflict but, if forced to, he will fight to the bitter end. His showmanship generates many creative ideas which he will defend with the stubbornness of a mule, whether they are good or bad. * Alliance chance with close ideologies +50% * Leader skill efficiency -10% 'Happy Amateur' The Happy Amateur got his position by pure chance and knows nothing of politics or government. However overwhelmed by the surprise of being in office, his ever-smiling face gives him an aura of confidence. Luckily for him, the people are unaware of his staggering incompetence. * Dissent Growth Rate -10% * Money Production -5% 'Backroom Backstabber' The Backroom Backstabber is a political veteran with years of experience as a party whip and senior party member. No intrigue will oust him and no foreign government can topple him. Foreign governments have to be very cautious around him though. * IC -5% * Chance to coup us -30% * Coup Nation 900 (1000) 'Smiling Oilman' The Smiling Oilman is a self-made man and a former CEO of a large Oil Company. His experience, and some say his money, have brought him into office. However, he lacks political skill and is a novice in the international arena. At least he is thick-skinned, competent and a fast learner. * Alliance chance -20% * Oil production +10% 'Old General' The Old General was appointed because of his powerbase and sometimes because of his glorious past. Not very interested or skilled in politics, he pursues his foremost interest: the state of the Army. * Infantry construction bonus -5% * Mountain construction bonus -5% * Militia construction bonus -5% * Heavy Cruiser construction bonus +5% * Light Cruiser construction bonus +5% * Destroyer construction bonus +5% 'Old Admiral' The Old Admiral was appointed because of his powerbase and sometimes because of his glorious past. Not very interested or skilled in politics, he pursues his foremost interest: the state of the Navy. * Heavy Cruiser construction bonus -5% * Light Cruiser construction bonus -5% * Destroyer construction bonus -5% * Tactical Bomber construction bonus +5% * Escort Fighter construction bonus +5% 'Old Air Marshal' The Air Marshal was appointed because of his powerbase and sometimes because of his glorious past. Not very interested or skilled in politics, he pursues his foremost interest: the state of the Air Force. * Tactical Bomber construction bonus -5% * Escort Fighter construction bonus -5% * Infantry construction bonus +5% * Bergsjäger construction bonus +5% * Militia construction bonus +5% 'Political Protege' The Political Protégé is a political crony, a confidant of the Head of State. He is neither very liked nor very competent. He was chosen because he was loyal and had a large net of contacts. * Consumer goods need +3% * Dissent growth rate -5% 'Ambitious Union Boss' The Ambitious Union Boss is a harsh man who turned to politics to get the power to change things. He is still a man of the working class but his new environment has curbed his radicalism. He is a tough negotiator but lacks administrative skill. His background is also a liability in some circumstances. * Consumer goods needed -15% * Dissent growth rate +5% * Money production -30% 'Corporate Suit' The Corporate Suit has spent his life in the business world, far away from politics. He was originally brought in as an independent minister, but due his competence and cooperation skills he has reached the top. He has formed a large network of contacts, but he is out of place in politics. * Money production +50% * Dissent growth rate +10% * Unit build costs +5% Foreign Minister 'Biased Intellectual' (Other Government) The Biased Intellectual is a refined academic intellectual, whose scholarly work has biased his judgement of other countries and people. The Biased Intellectual is often arrogant and witty about those he dislikes but fawning and ingratiating towards those he likes. * Offer Alliance -50 (-100) * Bring to Alliance -50 (-100) * Join Alliance -15 (-30) * Open Negotiations -8 (-30) * Offer Trade Agreement 0 (0) * Sue for Peace 0 (0) 'Ideological Crusader' (Same Government) The Ideological Crusader views himself as a devoted proponent of his political system, but to others he is an extremist. If a Fascist, he judges all non-Fascists as weak and decadent. If a Democrat, he would rather lose a war than comply with any demands from a non-Democrat. If a Communist, he views Democrats as evil capitalists and Fascists as evil pseudo-capitalists. When it comes to ideology it is impossible to argue with him since he has already found his salvation. * Influence Nation -67 (-100) * Open Negotiation -8 (-30) * Offer Trade Agreement 0 (0) 'Apologetic Clerk' The Apologetic Clerk is often a brilliant man, but either lacks inner strength or is so filled with doubt over the political system of his own country that he can seldom stay consistent. An Apologetic Clerk might also be a man who truly believes in the righteousness of his political system, but unfortunately also believes that the other side will win the war. * Influence nation -133 (-100) * Cancel Military Access 0 (-30) * Revoke Military Access 0 (-30) * Sue for peace 0 (0) 'Iron-fisted Brute' (Weaker) The Iron-Fisted Brute is a simple man who has risen throught the ranks of the military or the party. He views the world in black and white: those who eat and those who are eaten. Often brutish and sometimes a sociopath, the Iron-Fisted Brute makes policies without remorse. * Influence Nation -67 (-100) * Annex Nation 0 (0) * Demand Territory -67 (-100) 'Great Compromiser' (Same Government) The Great Compromiser is an easy-going and amiable fellow liked by most. Often he is a sage-like old man and a professional diplomat with many years of service, tactful and experienced. He has the ability to forge lasting friendships and to bind the wills of many into one, striving towards the same goal. * Offer Alliance -50 (-100) * Bring to Alliance -50 (-100) * Join Alliance -15 (-30) * Leave Alliance -70 (-150) * Guarantee Independence -1500 (-3000) 'General Staffer' The General Staffer is a former military man, perhaps a former teacher of strategy in the General Staff. He has now resettled in the field of Foreign Affairs, a subject that was always his 'hobby'. The General Staffer most likely follows his old military notion of politics and is focused on diplomacy through military might. However, by doing that, the General Staffer is often deemed a simple-minded man, lacking in imagination and boring. * Request Military Access -75 (-100) * Assume Military Control 0 (0) 'The Cloak-and-Dagger Schemer' The Cloak-and-Dagger Schemer is a secretive person. He prefers unorthodox plans and constantly seeks weaknesses to exploit among his slower victims. Often the Cloak-and-Dagger Schemer has a background in the Secret Service and that experience makes him sly and uninformative. Basically the Cloak-and-Dagger Schemer is not a great diplomat but he is so unpredictable that in the end he often gets what he wants. * Coup Nation -667 (-1000) * Puppet Regime 0 (0) Armaments Minister * Administrative Genius ** IC +10% * Resource Industrialist ** IC +5% ** Industrial Research +10% * Laissez-Faire Capitalist ** Consumer goods need -20% * Theoretical Scientist ** Retooling Time -10% ** Research +5% ** Secret Weapons research +10% * Military Entrepreneur ** Retooling Time -10% ** Supplies +20% * Battlefleet Proponent ** Retooling Time -10% ** Battleship construction bonus -5% ** Carrier construction bonus -5% ** Naval research +10% * Submarine Proponent ** Retooling Time -10% ** Submarine construction bonus -10% ** Nuclear submarine construction bonus -10% ** Naval research +10% * Tank Proponent ** Retooling Time -10% ** Mechanized construction bonus -5% ** Armor construction bonus -5% ** Armor & Artillery research +10 * Infantry Proponent ** Retooling Time -10% ** Infantry construction bonus -5% ** Motorized construction bonus -5% ** Infantry research +10% * Air Superiority Proponent ** Retooling Time -10% ** Fighter construction bonus -5% ** Interceptor construction bonus -5% ** Aircraft research +10% * Corrupt Kleptocrat ** IC -5% ** Supplies -10% * Air-to-Ground Proponent ** Retooling Time -10% ** Tactical Bomber construction bonus -5% ** Close Air Support construction bonus -5% ** Aircraft research +10% * Air-to-Sea Proponent ** Retooling Time -10% ** Naval Bomber construction bonus -5% ** Carrier Air Group construction bonus -5% ** Aircraft research +10% * Strategic Air Proponent ** Retooling Time -10% ** Strategic Bomber construction bonus -10% ** Aircraft research +10% Minister of Security * Silent Lawyer ** Retooling Time -5% ** Consumer goods need -5% * Compassionate Gentleman ** Foreign manpower use +5% ** Foreign IC use +5% * Crime Fighter ** Consumer goods need -10% * Prince of Terror ** Foreign IC use +15% ** Consumer goods need +10% * Back Stabber ** Retooling Time -5% ** Consumer goods need +5% * Man of the People ** Foreign manpower use +10% ** Manpower use +10% * Efficient Sociopath ** Foreign IC use +10% ** Manpower growth -10% * Crooked Kleptocrat ** IC -3% Head of Military Intelligence * Technical Specialist ** Steal Blueprints: +5% Chance ** Research: +5% ** Saboutage Techteam: +5% Chance * Logistics Specialist ** Army intelligence +30% * Political Specialist ** Coup Nation +20% chance ** Influence Nation +20% chance ** Assassinate Minister: +5% Chance ** Smear Campaign: +5% Chance ** Fund Partisans: +5% Chance ** Global manipulation: +5% Chance * Dismal Enigma ** Intelligence +30% (pre-Doomsday editions) * Industrial Specialist ** IC +5% ** Steal Blueprint: +5% Chance ** Sabotage Industry: +5% Chance * Naval Intelligence Specialist ** Naval Detection +20% ** Steal blueprints: +5% Chance ** Saboutage Industry: +5% Chance Chief of Staff * School of Maneuver/Mobility Proponent ** Land Unit speed +10% * School of Fire Support/Firepower Proponent ** Armor & Artillery research +5% ** Artillery brigade construction bonus -5% ** Self-propelled Artillery brigade construction bonus -5% ** Rocket Artillery brigade construction bonus -5% ** Self-propelled Rocket Artillery brigade construction bonus -5% * School of Mass Combat/Conscription Proponent ** Manpower growth +25% ** Infantry construction bonus -5% * School of Psychology/Training Proponent ** Organisation regain +20% * School of Defence/Defensive Proponent ** Defensive combat modifier +10% Chief of Army * Elastic Defence Doctrine/Mobility Proponent ** Self-propelled Artillery brigade construction bonus -5% ** Self-propelled Rocket Artillery brigade construction bonus -5% ** Motorised construction bonus -5% ** Mechanised construction bonus -5% ** Self-propelled Artillery brigade defensive combat modifier +5% ** Self-propelled Rocket Artillery brigade defensive combat modifier +5% ** Motorised defensive combat modifier +5% ** Mechanised defensive combat modifier +5% * Static Defence Doctrine/Defensive Proponent ** Land Fort construction bonus -10% ** Infantry construction bonus -5% ** Antitank brigade construction bonus -5% ** Infantry defensive combat modifier +5% ** Antitank brigade defensive combat modifier +5% * Decisive Battle Doctrine/Infantry Proponent ** Infantry construction bonus -5% ** Artillery brigade construction bonus -5% ** Rocket Artillery brigade construction bonus -5% ** Antitank brigade construction bonus -5% ** Infantry offensive combat modifier +5% ** Artillery brigade offensive combat modifier +5% ** Rocket Artillery brigade offensive combat modifier +5% ** Antitank brigade offensive combat modifier +5% * Armoured Spearhead Doctrine/Armored Proponent ** Armor construction bonus -5% ** Mechanized construction bonus -5% ** Self-propelled Antitank brigade construction bonus -5% ** Self-propelled Artillery brigade construction bonus -5% ** Self-propelled Rocket Artillery construction bonus -5% ** Armor offensive combat modifier +5% ** Mechanized offensive combat modifier +5% ** Self-propelled Antitank brigade offensive combat modifier +5% ** Self-propelled Artillery brigade offensive combat modifier +5% ** Self-propelled Rocket Artillery offensive combat modifier +5% * Guns and Butter Doctrine/Logistics Proponent ** Supply consumption -15% Chief of Navy * Open Seas Doctrine/Commerce Protector ** Carrier defensive combat modifier +5% ** Light Cruiser defensive combat modifier +5% ** Destroyer defensive combat modifier +5% ** Transport defensive combat modifier +5% ** Submarine defensive combat modifier -10% * Decisive Naval Battle Doctrine/Battleship Admiral ** Battleship offensive combat modifier +5% ** Light Cruiser offensive combat modifier +5% ** Heavy Cruiser offensive combat modifier +5% ** Battlecruiser offensive combat modifier +5% ** Carrier offensive combat modifier -10% * Power Projection Doctrine/Task Force Admiral ** Battleship offensive combat modifier +5% ** Light Cruiser offensive combat modifier +5% ** Heavy Cruiser offensive combat modifier +5% ** Carrier offensive combat modifier +10% ** Destroyer construction bonus +10% ** Transport construction bonus +10% * Indirect Approach Doctrine/Commerce Raider ** Destroyer construction bonus +5% ** Transport construction bonus +5% ** Submarine offensive combat modifier +10% ** Battlecruiser offensive combat modifier +10% * Base Control Doctrine/Marine Commander ** Marines construction bonus -10% ** Transport construction bonus -10% ** Heavy Cruiser construction bonus +5% ** Light Cruiser construction bonus +5% ** Destroyer construction bonus -5% ** Battlecruiser offensive combat modifier -10% ** Battleship offensive combat modifier -10% Chief of Air Force * Air Superiority Doctrine/Fighter Pilot ** Fighter offensive combat modifier +5% ** Interceptor offensive combat modifier +5% ** Fighter defensive combat modifier +5% ** Interceptor defensive combat modifier +5% ** Fighter construction bonus -5% ** Interceptor construction bonus -5% ** Antiair brigade construction bonus -5% ** Strategic Bomber construction bonus +10% ** Naval Bomber construction bonus +10% * Naval Aviation Doctrine/Naval Aviator ** Carrier defensive combat modifier +5% ** Naval Bomber defensive combat modifier +5% ** Naval Bomber offensive combat modifier +5% ** Naval Bomber construction bonus -5% ** Carrier Air Group construction bonus -5% ** Strategic Bomber construction bonus +10% * Army Aviation Doctrine/Army Aviator ** Tactical Bomber offensive combat modifier +5% ** Close Air Support offensive combat modifier +5% ** Tactical Bomber defensive combat modifier +5% ** Close Air Support defensive combat modifier +5% ** Tactical Bomber construction bonus -5% ** Close Air Support construction bonus -5% ** Strategic Bomber construction bonus +10% * Carpet Bombing Doctrine/Bomber Pilot ** Strategic Bomber offensive combat modifier +10% ** Strategic Bomber defensive combat modifier +5% ** Escort Fighter offensive combat modifier +5% ** Escort Fighter defensive combat modifier +10% ** Strategic Bomber construction bonus -10% ** Escort Fighter construction bonus -10% * Vertical Envelopment Doctrine/Paratrooper ** Paratrooper construction bonus -5% ** Air Transport construction bonus -5% ** Paratrooper offensive combat modifier +10% ** Paratrooper defensive combat modifier +5% Category:Government Category:Ministers